


(right and wrong are just guidelines to hotter sex)

by softly (alexenglish)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: If loud, weird public sex is wrong, then being wrong is wicked hot.





	(right and wrong are just guidelines to hotter sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarz/gifts).



> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)  
> I won't pretend I know anything about the Gryles/Lourry timeline here so I tagged it alternate canon, I just want this to take place in 2014/15 sometime somewhere idk

 

It takes a moment to register.

Louis’ mouth is saying, “shit sorry, mate,” while his brain is catching up with what he’s seeing: two blokes tangled together against the sink, snogging hard and clutching at each other almost desperately.

When they pull away, Louis recognizes the stupid arse grin on Nick Grimshaw’s face and, of course, it’s Harry he’s snogging. Not that Louis can make out his face as he presses it to Nick’s neck, mouth moving against Nick’s skin, but Louis knows what Harry was wearing and the hand that’s got Nick’s zip undone has a cross tattoo on the back of it.

There’s always been rumors about them two. Louis doesn’t keep up with Harry or his gossip much these days, but Louis knows _that_. As far as he knew, they were only rumors, but here they are. Snogging in the very public restroom of a very public club.

He goes completely still. A slow, syrupy feeling drops to the bottom of his stomach making him hot all over and he’s half hard without thinking about it. Harry hasn’t seemed to notice the interruption, palming Nick’s prick through his jeans and kissing the side of Nick’s neck whilst Nick stares at Louis.

“Coming or going, love?” Nick says, after a moment. Harry lifts his head with a frown, Nick tilts his head towards Louis, Harry looks over -- and freezes, eyes going wide and spooked.

Louis’ mouth opens and closes. Harry’s gaze drops immediately, hand moving up to Nick’s waist. Louis can see how tightly he’s holding on.

Nick’s still staring at Louis. “Stay and watch or go, Louis,” he says. Then quieter, quiet enough Louis knows it’s not for him. “Alright, babe?”

Harry doesn’t look at Louis, but he nods. It’s so small Louis almost misses it, but the grin on Nick’s face is unmistakable. Louis doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing, but he steps back to the door, heart pounding so hard he might choke, and leans against it pointedly.

“That’s it,” Nick says approvingly.

Louis can hear the way Harry whines from where he’s stood. It shocks him enough that he barely reacts when Harry drops to knees. So hard it looks like it might hurt, but all Harry does is tilt his head up to look at Nick patiently.

“Gunna suck me off?” Nick asks. Harry nods. Louis digs his fingers into his thigh to steady himself. “Gunna let me come in your mouth while Louis watches?”

Harry nods again.

“Tell him,” Nick says coaxingly.

Louis can see the way Harry’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, frowning. “Nick.” It’s quiet, enough of a whine in it that Louis’ spine stiffens. Nick jerks his chin at Louis. Louis presses his fingertips into his leg even harder as Harry finally looks at him again.

“I’m going to let Nick come in my mouth --” Harry says slowly. His lips are red, his cheeks are pink, his eyes are hooded and dark. Louis is fully fucking hard. “While you watch.”

“Alright,” Louis says roughly. When Harry looks back at Nick, Louis finds himself still wishing he still had Harry’s attention. But he can’t complain, not when Harry’s tugging at Nick’s flies and tugging down Nick’s trousers and pulling out his cock.

It’s long and skinny like the rest of him, pinker than Louis would have imagined. Not that he’s spent any time imagining Nick Grimshaw’s prick, because he hasn’t. But if he had. Christ.

Harry takes a visible breath and leans his forehead again Nick’s hip for a moment before he presses a kiss to the skin. Nick gathers all Harry’s curls in one hand and _tugs_.

“Better get on with it before we’re interrupted again,” Nick says. “Know you’d like that, but I don’t think other people would be as willing to stay as Louis here.”

Louis swallows around his thick tongue, feeling himself go warm. No, he doesn’t fucking know what he’s doing. Doesn’t know why the hell he’s still stood there, watching as Harry swallows Nick down -- tongue first, like everything else he does.

It’s terrible. Louis has the perfect view. Both of them in profile, watching as Harry gets Nick’s dick nice and wet, sliding down with practiced ease.

Louis has spent so long trying _not_ to think about Harry -- at all, in any context, but especially in this one -- that it hits him harder than it should, how much he likes it. How much he probably would have liked it before, if he let himself have it. Heat curls up low in his belly, an indistinguishable mix of humiliation and pure fucking _want_ that Louis can barely handle.

All his blood is in his dick, he’s lightheaded from how fast his heart is pounding, but he doesn’t touch himself, doesn’t relieve any of the pressure -- doesn’t know if he wants to _let_ himself.

But he knows he’s going to think about this a lot, even if he doesn’t get himself off, even if nothing comes of it. The image of Harry on his knees gagging on Nick’s cock with Nick’s hand twisted in his hair is going to be seared into Louis’ mind forever.

Harry’s sloppier than Louis expected, enthusiastic and uncaring if he chokes, spit sliding down Nick’s cock and over Harry’s fist as he covers what doesn’t fit in his mouth, jaw and forearm flexing.

The obscene, wet noises Harry’s mouth and hand are making sound so loud Louis holds his breath, like that might keep anyone outside from hearing as well. The paranoia doesn’t last, not when he sees Harry look at Nick, face fucking serene. He loves it, Louis can tell. Loves every bit of it. The thought makes Louis dig his fingers into his thighs harder, trying to hold on.

Louis’s been holding off, but he chances a glance at Nick and then immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Nick’s hunched over Harry, keeping his hand on Harry’s head. Guiding him or holding him in place, Louis doesn’t know. Neither would surprise him. He’s never thought about Nick other than acknowledging he’s attractive. He’s never thought about what Nick might look like when he was getting his dick sucked. But it's right here for Louis to see. Pink cheeks and open mouth, frowning in a way that shouldn’t be sexy but definitely is.

He’s getting close, hips nudging forward obviously. Harry speeds up like he knows, everything gets quicker and slicker and dirtier until Nick thrusts deep in Harry’s mouth and comes with a grunt.

Louis looks back at Harry in time to see him swallowing around Nick’s cock, thick string of spit connecting his bottom lip as he pulls off. Louis groans, feeling his prick throb behind his zip. He grinds the heel of his hand against himself and breathes, trying to calm down.

Louis’ ears are ringing as he watches Harry stand.

Louis doesn’t know what he expects… Harry to ignore him, yeah. Wash his hands, hide behind Nick as they all leave, never _ever_ mention this again.

He doesn’t expect Harry to walk over to him and box him in against the door. He raises his eyebrows and reaches over, turning the deadbolt until it slides into place. It sounds ominous, but it makes Louis’ stomach knot up excitedly.

“There’s a lock,” Harry says, and Louis can hear how fucked out his voice is. From having Nick Grimshaw’s _prick_ down his throat.

They watch each other for a moment. Louis has no idea what he’s supposed to be thinking right now. This close, Louis can see how red Harry’s mouth is and how pink his cheeks are and how dark his eyes are. He can feel how warm Harry is, smell the sweat on him under the Gucci cologne he wears.

Surprisingly, Louis can’t smell alcohol. He doesn’t know what to do with that.

“This okay?” Harry asks.

Louis nods. He doesn’t know what _this_ is, but he doesn’t care. He _wants_... whatever Harry will give him, he wants it.

Harry grabs him by the jaw and leans in, kissing him roughly. Louis exhales hard through his nose, and he’s so fucking gone. His hands come up to clench at Harry’s arms, trying to hold on as Harry fucks the taste of Nick’s come into Louis’ mouth.

Louis groans and pulls him in, sucking on his tongue. It feels so fucking dirty, but Louis’ on fire with it, how much he needs it right now.

Louis doesn’t ever feel small, not really, but Harry’s large enough to make Louis feel surrounded as he presses close and pins Louis down. His hands are rough on Louis’ hips, grabbing him and holding him against the door as Harry rocks forward.

He’s so hard and it’s so hot, Louis moans again.

And then Harry slides to his knees, a weirdly exposed feeling washing over Louis, eyes darting up to Nick. Nick’s leaning against the counter, ankles and arms crossed, done up again. He smirks at Louis, dragging his eyes down Louis’ body and over Harry in a way that makes Louis’ heart pound.

Louis’ head jerks back when Harry palms his prick through his trousers and smacks the door. He barely feels it as Harry tugs his cock out, relief making Louis moan. It gets better once Harry’s mouth slides down his length.

“Oh shit,” Louis whines. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he puts one on top of Harry’s head and hopes he doesn’t get bit when he accidentally tugs, cock nudging the back of Harry’s throat.

When Louis looks down, Harry’s watching him. Big eyes, cheeks hollowed out, mouth stretched wide to accommodate how thick Louis is. Louis screws his eyes shut so he doesn’t come.

It doesn’t take long anyway. Louis is too far gone to fucking care at this point. Harry’s tactic seems to be as wet and as quick as possible, and it fucking works. Louis pulls Harry’s curls extra hard when he comes, hips lift off the door as Harry swallows. He hears Harry choke, feels bad for it, but likes the petulant look on his face when Harry draws back with tears at the corners of his eyes.

He drops Louis’ cock immediately, rocking back on his heels. He looks at Louis and deliberately wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

Louis smirks at him, just because. After he’s tucked himself away, he gestures at Harry’s crotch, the frankly _obscene_ hard on he’s got trapped in those skinny jeans. “Want me to --”

“I’m fine,” Harry says standing.

“Okay,” Louis replies helplessly.

They stare at each other for a moment.

Louis wants Harry to kiss him again. Wants to taste himself in Harry’s mouth, feel how warm his lips are after he’s had Louis’ cock between them. He wants to touch Harry. He really wants to touch Harry.

So he does. Louis tugs Harry in and kisses him before he can stop himself -- desperate in a way Louis doesn’t mean for it to be. Harry moans and twists his hands in Louis’ shirt, holding on tight as Louis licks into his mouth. Everything is hot and overwhelming and Louis feels like he’s losing whatever nonexistent grasp he had on the situation --

Louis bites at Harry’s bottom lip meanly, a reminder. They don’t do this, they aren’t like this, they never --

“Would’ve tried that ages ago,” Harry mumbles when they pull away. Louis barely catches it, head going fuzzy as Harry noses his jaw and bites at his earlobe. “If I knew it meant you’d let me touch your prick.”

A little shock runs down Louis’ spine at the words, too stunned to respond.

Harry pulls back with a sarcastic smile and pats Louis’ cheek, reaching past him to unlock the door. Louis steps to the side and lets him go, doesn’t know what the fuck he’d do if he tried to stop Harry.

He jumps when he feels Nick’s hands on him, holds still as Nick zips his fly and untucks the front of Louis’ shirt from his waistband, patting his hip.

“Cheers,” Louis says stiffly. He doesn’t know if he should kiss Nick too, like maybe that’s the polite thing to do when you’ve watched each other get a blowjob from a mutual friend. He decides against it.

“Don’t thank me,” Nick hums, even though they both know Louis was talking about his zip. He looks at Louis, corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. “He has a way of getting what he wants, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees absently, putting space between him and Nick. He needs several moments. He frowns, “Is that… Is that what he wanted?”

Nick laughs then, sounding honestly amused. He shrugs, “obviously.”

Louis’ heart starts pounding again.

“Well darling, you have our numbers.” Nick winks, tugging open the bathroom door, leaving Louis alone to catch his breath.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/165823932642/right-and-wrong-are-just-guidelines-to-hotter)


End file.
